


Longing

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: February 14, 1934.James Barnes starts writing poetry to the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight.





	Longing

her lips on mine tasted like candy apple,

cinnamon kiss, peppermint _heaven_,

while yours of _blood_, and

of metallic tang;

but then i long, oh darling, i so much _long _

for the flavor of _hell_.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello sorry i'm not really a big writer of poems but i just thought this'd be fun! these aren't going to be the correct order of the trigger words btw. thank you !!


End file.
